File shelves or drawers conventionally utilize a compressor unit for assisting in maintaining documents in an upright position, particularly when the file unit is only partially filled with documents. The known compressor units typically employ a vertically enlarged compressor plate which is positioned adjacent the rear of the stack of documents, which plate in turn mounts thereon a manually-releasable mechanism to releasably hold the plate in a selected position longitudinally along the file unit. The compressor mechanism in many instances employs one or more latching members which cooperate with a rack which is secured to the file drawer, such as along the sides or the bottom thereof, to securely hold the compressor plate in its selected position. While such compressor units do perform in a satisfactory manner, nevertheless such units require that the drawer or shelf be provided with one or two elongated racks extending longitudinally therealong, which racks are either integrally formed in the wall of the file unit or are formed in a separate member which is then fixedly secured thereto. This hence increases the overall cost and complexities of the file unit. Further, such compressor units are generally noisy to operate since often times they can be slid rearwardly without being released, and hence create a loud ratcheting sound.
This invention relates to a compressor unit which is believed to represent a significant improvement over the compressor units which are conventionally utilized at the present time. More specifically, the compressor unit of the present invention is effective solely by means of a frictional holding force being created between the compressor unit and the file unit so as to maintain the compressor unit in its selected position. The file unit can hence be manufactured without utilizing ratchets or racks, whereby the file unit can be manufactured more economically, and at the same time the compressor unit can be infinitely positioned at any location longitudinally of the file unit and operates quietly and smoothly when activated.
In the improved compressor unit of this invention, there is provided a compressor body which has a substantially vertical plate part which extends partially across the file unit and is positionable adjacent the rear of the row of documents. This compressor body mounts thereon a braking or holding plate which is slidably accommodated within a confined channel which extends longitudinally along a wall of the file unit. A pressure plate is slidably mounted on the compressor body and has a foot portion which overlies the holding plate so that braking flanges as associated with the fixed channel are interposed therebetween. A manually-releasable compression linkage is movably mounted on the compressor body and has wedging surfaces which cooperate with the pressure plate for causing the pressure plate and brake plate to be moved toward one another to frictionally grip the braking flanges therebetween.
In the improved compressor unit of the present invention, the complete mechanism is totally enclosed so as to provide a unit which is not only desirable in appearance but which is also safe to operate.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.